The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus that supports various modes, and a digital image processing apparatus operating according to the method.
Digital image processing apparatuses supporting various shooting modes, e.g., a face recognition mode, a night-view mode, and a close-up mode, have been developed. In addition, digital image processing apparatuses further having various functions, e.g., personal digital assistant (PDA) functions and MPEG1 Layer 3 (MP3) functions, are also known
In a digital image processing apparatus supporting various functions, each of the functions is executed by selecting a mode corresponding thereto. In this case, a plurality of user interfaces (UIs) for controlling the functions that are to be executed, are displayed. However, the UIs are displayed in a manner in which a manufacturer initially stored them. Furthermore, menu content, such as a background image, is displayed as a default, and is not based on demands or convenience of users.